Heavy on my Heart
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: A very basic song fic. From the girls point of view about how she feels towards Hao and how they met


This is a very old handwritten fanfic that was written a few years ago so I apologise if it a tad cheesy. I do not own Shaman King or Heavy on my Heart by Anastasia. Please read and review.

_Try to fly away but it's impossible_

I have tried to leave this beautiful yet cruel world so many times, but I just couldn't leave no matter how much I tried.

_And every breath I take gives birth to a deeper sigh_

A sigh left my pursed lips. Why does everything have to be so confusing. I want to stay with him, but there is a part of me which is screaming at me to run. He had to open up things that I didn't want to know about.

_for a moment I am weak_

_so it is hard for me to speak. _

_Even though we are both under the same blue sky._

"Ella." he spoke. My knees buckled at the sound of his voice. I should have remembered that I could never run away from him.

_If I could paint a picture of this melody._

_It would be a violin without its strings_

But oddly we are two pieces of a whole. We need each other like our lungs need air.

_and the canvas in my mind_

_sings the songs I left behind._

_Like pretty flowers and a sunset_

"You know you want to follow him to the end of time.. so why do you run?" my inner thoughts screamed at me. Every time I see him it always bring these thoughts back and repeat like a broken CD player.

_It's heavy on my heart. _

_I can't make it on my own._

I ache when I don't know where he is. I won't be able to live if anything happened to him. I struggle to be alone with him. But it is also very hard to be around him.

_Heavy on my heart. _

_I can't find my way home._

I haven't been home for years ever since this little pointless game of cat and mouse began, but foolishly I still travelling. Trying to keep me and my heart away from him.

_Heavy on my heart, _

_So come and free me, _

_It's so heavy on my heart._

I turned away from the sunset before me to face his angel face which I knew would be smiling as always when he is around me. "Zeke." he nodded in reply. Then approached me slowly afraid that I might run if he moved to fast that I would scarper. Slowly his hand moved a stray strand of hair before carefully crushing his lips against mine. Reclaiming what was his.

_I've had my share of pleasure _

_and I have had my taste of pain. _

_I never thought I would touch an angel's wing._

I remembered the pain and the mess that I was left with after my first lover. It was not long after while crying in the park when I saw a great white poncho approaching me. I gazed up to see his mahogany eyes with a large smile upon his face. Zeke. He was the angel that saved me.

_There's a journey in my eyes, _

_It's getting hard for me to hide, _

_Like the ocean at the sunrise,_

He told me off my past and future just by looking into my deep emerald eyes for the first time. I pulled away from his lips as I realised that I can never hide from him. Like the water within a river can not stop going towards the sea.

_It's heavy on my heart,_

_I can't make it alone, _

_Heavy on my heart,_

_I can't find my way home, _

_Heavy on my heart, _

_So come and free me, _

_It's so heavy on my heart._

Now i defiantly know that I cannot live, breath or stay away from him. He holds my heart as a prisoner when he goes away or when we have parted.

_Love, Can you find me in the Darkness?_

_And love don't let me down._

I now know that he can find me no matter what and that he loves me enough to hunt me down so that he can protect me. Instead of leaving he does everything in his power to stay with me no matter what.

_It's getting hard for me to hide, _

_and I never though that I'd touch an angel's wing_

The only people I have to hide from is his enemy's. He wrapped me into his warm caring embrace. The soft cotton of his poncho inviting me in to it's warmth. As it caress me.

_It's heavy on my heart, _

_I can't make it alone, _

_Heavy on my heart, _

_I can't find my way home, _

_Heavy on my heart, _

_So come and free me, _

_It's so heavy on my heart._

I know that I've suffered plenty but now I shall be ready to spend forever with Zeke. For he is my stone. I'll never be able to call a pace home or be free unless I'm with him.


End file.
